


Wanna bet?

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Death, M/M, Sad, writing challenge, young loki, young thor
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki chưa từng để Thor thua cá cược.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lạc Lạc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L%E1%BA%A1c+L%E1%BA%A1c).



> Mình viết theo những promp tại đây: http://alwayschoosingdamon.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong fic thuộc về Thần thoại Bắc Âu, Marvel và chính họ. Tôi không sở hữu gì ngoài câu chuyện dưới đây.

Thor cùng nhóm bạn của cậu ta hú hí, tụm đầu vào một chỗ trong vườn, bàn tính một kế hoạch gì đó. Thor ngẩng đầu lên, nụ cười rộng đến tận mang tai, mắt nháy như muốn nói “Sao nào? Thấy ý kiến của tôi tuyệt không?” Mặt Hogun đăm chiêu, lắc đầu, Volstagg thì ngần ngại ậm ừ còn Fandral thì nhún vai. Thor quàng tay qua vai anh chàng béo mập, xốc bạn mình lên và nói giọng khích lệ “Coi nào, sẽ thú vị lắm đấy? Tôi đã bao giờ để mọi người gặp nguy hiểm chưa?” Thor không nghe thấy tiếng hắng giọng của Loki từ cành cây gần đó. Cậu nằm vắt chân trên cành cây lớn gần mặt đất. Cuốn sách to và dày nằm trong ngực cậu. Nhưng suốt từ nãy đến giờ cậu vẫn chưa lật sang trang mới.

 

Thor vẫn tiếp tục thuyết phục đám bạn của mình. Chừng vài phút sau, Loki nghe thấy tiếng reo vui của anh trai và tiếng họ sột soạt đứng dậy. Chắc hẳn Thor lại vừa dụ bộ ba kia đi khám phá ở nơi nào đó nguy hiểm. Loki chẳng bận tâm. Cậu không có lý do gì để làm vậy khi mà cậu đâu có nằm trong nhóm thám hiểm.

 

Đám người đi ngang qua cậu và Loki nghe thấy tiếng Volstagg xì xầm với Thor. “Này, Loki nãy giờ ngồi đây. Vậy có ổn không?” Thor giật mình, chau mày khó hiểu với anh bạn. Fandral hiểu ý liến giải thích “Ý Volstagg là lỡ Loki mà đi mách cha mẹ anh thì chúng ta hết đường thám hiểm mà cũng đừng mong được tự do đi chơi nữa.”

 

Tay Loki đột nhiên bấu chặt lấy rìa sách khi nghe thấy những lời ấy. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Thor phản đối ngay sau đó “Không đâu. Loki không làm vậy đâu.”

 

“Em không làm gì hả, anh trai?” Cậu không kiềm được phải lên tiếng, không quên cười thật tươi. Nụ cười chỉ Thor và mẹ cậu là thấy xinh.

 

“Ồ, không có gì, anh chỉ đang cá với họ là em sẽ không nói cho cha mẹ biết bọn anh chuẩn bị đi Niflheim… Ái…” Thor chưa kịp nói dứt câu thì đã bị Volstagg huých một cú rõ mạnh vào vai. Loki nhoẻn miệng cười.

 

“Em không nói đâu.” Loki mỉm cười vời Thor. “Hứa đấy.” Loki nói thêm.

 

Thor gật đầu, quay lại với nhóm bạn, trấn an họ “Đấy, cậu ấy đã hứa rồi. Yên tâm chưa?”

 

Hogun khịt mũi “Chỉ có anh mới tin cậu ta thôi Thor.”

 

Thor nheo mắt nhìn bạn mình. “Bỏ qua chuyện đó đi. Bây giờ hãy nghĩ về chuyến thám hiểm nào.”

 

 

Loki nhìn theo bóng anh trai mình khuất dần ra khỏi khu vườn. Mặt cậu tối lại và tay siết chặt. “Em trai tốt thì không nên để anh mình thua cược, nhỉ?” Nói xong, cậu ôm cuốn sách đi về lại cung điện, ở trong thư viện mãi cho đến khi mọi người nháo nhào vì hoàng tử Asgard mình mẩy đầy thương tích, được bạn mình vác về.

 

Thor ngồi trên giường, mình mẩy trầy trụa nhưng anh vẫn còn tươi tỉnh, vẫn còn có thể cười được trong khi Frigga cau mày bang bó vết thương cho con trai. Odin đứng ở góc phòng, lắc đầu nghe con trai ông giải thích nguyên do những vết thương. Thor bảo anh mãi chơi, mất đà nên té lăn xuống một vách núi.

 

Ngay lúc đó, Loki đi ngang qua, ló đầu vào hỏi “Nilfheim thế nào, anh trai?”

 

Thor giật bắn người. Anh quay sang thấy mẹ mình giận dữ nhìn và Odin thì bước lại gần giường. Loki nhếch môi cười bỏ đi, thích thú với những tiếng mắng long trời lở đất của Odin phía sau.

.

.

.

Thor bực tức bước vào sảnh phòng riêng của anh, hất đổ cả bàn tiệc rồi ngồi một đống hầm hầm trên bục cầu thang. Loki bước đến thật nhẹ từ sau nhưng Thor luôn phát hiện ra cậu. Anh làu bàu bảo cậu đi chỗ khác. Loki ngồi xuống, cố tình ngồi sát anh trai và ghé qua Thor, nói đủ vừa chi để anh trai cậu nghe “Em nghĩ anh nói đúng về chuyện bọn Khổng lồ Băng.”

 

Thor vẫn còn tức nên chỉ ậm ừ, nhìn thẳng phía trước.

 

 

“Nếu chúng ta cứ nhượng bộ thế này thì không được.” Loki lắc đầu.

 

“Nhưng ta có thể làm gì chứ? Cha đã ra lệnh…” Thor đang nói thì đột ngột dừng lại, mắt sáng lên. Loki biết vẻ mặt đó nên cậu lập tức nói chặn ngay trước khi Thor kịp nói.

 

“Không, không Thor. Ngàn lần không.”

 

“Cái gì không?” Volstagg bước vào cùng hai người còn lại trong Bộ Ba và cả Tiểu thư Sif.

 

“Chúng ta sẽ đến Jotunheim và cho bọn khổng lồ biết vị trí của chúng.” Thor đáp.

 

 

Cả bọn và Loki đều bóp trán, lắc đầu. Anh bước lại gần họ và bắt đầu thuyết phục từng người theo kế hoạch bốc đồng và rồ dại của mình. Loki ngồi xuống bục thang, vuốt mặt.

 

 

“Loki cũng sẽ đi. Phép thuật của cậu ấy sẽ rất hữu ích.” Thor quay đầu về phía Loki, cười thật tươi “Phải không, em trai?”

 

Loki cười đáp lại “Tất nhiên rồi anh trai. Không có em giúp thì anh chẳng về được đâu.”

 

Cả bọn cười phá lên như thể câu nói của Loki vô cùng hài hước. Cậu chua mày nhưng chẳng ai để ý thấy vì họ đã quay lung lại, bắt đầu đi về phía cổng cung điện. Cậu nhìn theo Volstagg cười to, nói với Thor “Cá với anh cậu ta chả giúp gì được đâu.”

 

Thor bật cười, đáp “Coi nào, đừng khắc nghiệt thế. Chắc cậu ấy cũng làm được vài cái phép để cầu cứu chứ.”

 

 

Đối với Thor đó chỉ là một câu bông đùa, hùa theo đám bạn. Một câu đùa không hề có ác ý. Nhưng với Loki nó không như vậy. Cậu nghiến răng, siết chặt tay nhìn theo cho đến khi Thor quay đầu lại giục cậu.

 

Ngày hôm đó kết thúc với việc Odin tước quyền năng của Thor và trục xuất anh xuống Midgard. Loki đứng gần đó, mặt vô cảm, nuốt xuống. Khi cậu lén báo với Odin nơi họ đến, cậu không nghĩ chuyện sẽ đi đến mức này. Nhưng điều đó cũng không làm cậu cảm thấy tội lỗi lắm vì cậu chẳng làm gì sai cả. Loki biết Thor không bao giờ có thể sống sót ra khỏi nơi lạnh lẽo đó nếu không có trợ giúp. Vậy nên cậu đi cầu cứu. Đúng như những gì Thor mong đợi ở cậu.

.

.

.

Thor ngồi bên Jane đang bất tỉnh trong khi Loki lái con thuyền của họ trôi đi trên vùng hoang mạc Svartalfheim. Loki đứng nắm tay lái, nhìn chằm chằm vào lung anh trai, rồi bỗng cậu lên tiếng.

 

 

“Tôi có linh cảm lạ lắm.”

 

“Sao?” Thor không quay lại, nói bằng giọng lạnh lung.

 

“Tôi linh cảm một trong ba chúng ta sẽ không ra khỏi nơi này.” Cậu nói bang quơ, khịt cười.

 

“Đừng có nói lảm nhảm nữa, Loki.” Thor vẫn nhìn về phía trước.

 

“Cá không Thor?” Loki thách, mặt ngước lên. Thor lập tức quay người lại, nhìn em trai cau mày.

 

“Cá là linh cảm của tôi đúng.”

 

Thori nhìn chằm chằm vẻ mặt nửa đùa, nửa nghiêm túc của Loki rồi khịt mũi, nhếch môi cười “Tôi cá là cậu sẽ làm trò gì đó sau lưng tôi như từ trước đến giờ.”

 

 

Thor nói xong thì quay mặt đi, không nhìn thấy vẻ mặt tối đi và ánh mắt bị tổn thương của em trai. Loki chỉ dáp lại “Ờ hở.” rồi cậu tiếp tục lái tàu đi về phía trước.

 

Chuyện tiếp theo như một thước phim quay nhanh. Nhanh đến mức Thor không kịp phản xạ. Trong tay anh hiện giờ là Loki lạnh như bang và xám ngắt, không còn cái nhếch môi tinh quái, cũng không còn những câu đùa điên rồ. Dự cảm của em trai anh đã đúng. Và lần đầu tiên trong đời Thor ước gì lời cá cược của anh thành sự thật. Nếu như Loki giở trò sau lung anh thì có thể… có thể giờ này cậu được an toàn ở một nơi nào đó. Lại rời xa Thor nhưng an toàn. Đứa em ngốc nghếch của anh. Thor ôm lấy Loki giữa hoang mạc mang màu tang cùng mây bảo vần vũ trên đầu.

.

.

.

Thor mỉm cười, cúi chào Odin sau khi nhận lời chúc và sự cho phép của ông. Anh rời khỏi điện trước khi cha mình từ từ biến thành Loki, hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh. Cậu nhếch mép cười.

 

 

“Em trai tốt thì không nên để anh trai mình thua cược. Tôi chưa từng làm anh thất vọng đâu Thor.”

 

 

 

Hết.


End file.
